To Sleep, Perchance to Dream--Aye There's the Rub
by phantomessangel
Summary: Trust wasn't something Eleanor (Ellie) Way gave out easily. And for good reason. Klaus Goldstein was determined to figure out just what that reason was, and why she needed protecting.
1. Rocky Road

A/N: So, all of this started because I saw a picture. One blasted picture from a friend who explained to me their obsession with a rather interesting game. Now, I'm not a gamer. Never have been. But as she explained this plot to me, I could see why she liked it so much. And so, the imagination took over and here you have this new story. Hopefully it'll turn into something worthwhile.

Prologue:

She scrambled, fingers digging into the soft, black mud of the shoreline as she peered around carefully, willing the hammering in her heart to abate as she swallowed back the bile in her throat.

She was surrounded. A deep, rosy hue overshadowed the night sky, muting the brilliant, twinkling stars and casting long shadows over the trees and vegetation sprawled around the deep lake.

The laughter taunted her, echoing in her ears before reverberating off the shield that encased her, caged her in like frightened animal.

"You thought you'd trick me, eh? Trap me here with you until help could arrive, hm? Well! I won't be so easily tamed and you've made a costly mistake in taking me on."

There was another blast of searing heat that sent her sprawling back into the mud in an attempt to dodge the blow. She felt the stinging burn of power overhead and heard the ear-splitting explosion that sent shockwaves through the water.

She struggled to raise her head, ears ringing and vision blurring.

But she wouldn't let the shield down, forcing all of her energy and attention into keeping the wall strong, keeping them contained in this small area as long as possible.

Hesitantly, she cast a fleeting glance towards the unmoving shadow looming on the other side of the rose-colored shield. Even with the muted coloring, with the shadows closing in around her, ever detail of the man's figure was seared into her brain from the moment he'd fallen trying to protect her, until now.

The golden hair haphazardly gracing his forehead, the deep purple bruising on the man's brow and the long, thin fingers splayed unceremoniously, and unmoving in the mud, which cast unhappy splatters across his school uniform sent jolts of anguish through her. Inches away, his wand jutted out in the thick mud, surrounded by low shoots of budding grass.

Her heart wrenched painfully, almost overwhelmingly so, before she recoiled from despair and focused on the fire of contempt that surged in her belly. She hesitantly took to her knees and then her feet, glaring toward the man who stood smugly before her, eyes alight with malicious glee.

* * *

"Life shrinks or expands in relation to one's courage"-Anais Nin

Chapter 1:

Ellie jerked awake with a start, the loud, shrieking whistle of the train making her nearly tumble from her seat. Thankfully, she was alone, so no prying eyes would follow her movements nor curious commentary infiltrate her solitude.

More than anything she hated social situations. They never ended well for her. Especially when people knew about her strange…talents.

With a groan, she straightened and uncurled her legs, wincing as they gave an uncomfortable jerk. Ellie's head was pounding and the young woman rubbed her tired eyes as she tried to dispel the sense of dread that filled her. The images of the dream played over and over in her head and she couldn't shake the sense that something was coming.

Something was changing.

Well, the girl shook her head and slowly rose to her feet, careful not to trample her valise in the process, at least it was something more than her current excursion that is.

After all, going to Gedonelune Academy certainly wasn't something she did every day. The girl shook her head again, trying to quell the growing tension in her shoulders and the shudder of foreboding that filled her.

It was more than the school, more than this new endeavor.

The rich violet-blue eyes she'd seen in her dreams filled her senses as she stepped from the train, luggage in hand, admiring the soft hues of gold and peach and cream and rose as the sun set deep into the ridges of the low lying hills nearby.

'Something's coming' she surmised, scanning the crowds for any sign or semblance of someone from the academy as she tucked a rather unruly wisp of hair behind her ear.

* * *

He cursed lowly at the sky as he lengthened his strides.

Of all the days to be late…

Agitatedly, he clenched and unclenched his fists and glowered at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. After all, it was because he had to deal with the sheer ineptitude of his students that he'd taken so long to conclude class.

They'd failed miserably at conjuring and maintaining their water bubbles. Several girls had ended up drenched by the immature antics of the young men in the class.

And then, they'd had so many questions about he proper technique and wand placement…

He scoffed again as he recalled their over eager eyes and furrowed brows when he'd declared that it wasn't about want placement but about talent and concentration and that they'd never get anywhere because they seemed to lack both.

"It's true though," he muttered darkly as the last dregs of the sun's light slipped from view, replaced by the rich, blues of evening. He narrowed his eyes as the first stars of the evening slowly shimmered into view. "Their stupidity cost me my schedule."

And consequently, set him late in arriving at the train station.

* * *

Long after most of the people had gone, luggage in hand, smiles on faces, and families surrounding them, Ellie was left standing on the platform, more than a little confused by the turn of events.

No one had been waiting for her.

No one was coming.

The girl eventually found a bench and set her own bags next to her, careful to leave enough room should anyone else want to sit.

But in the growing dark, she doubted that'd happen.

Stretching her arms above her head, Ellie let her mind drift, back to the dream and the terror it induced in her senses.

The wind gently swayed the branches of the trees, the ruffle of the leaves and the soft, dulcet notes of the crickets' tune did nothing to assuage the mounting tension she felt.

"Come on Ellie," She murmured, fiddling with the loose tendrils of hair that splayed down her shoulder, "Think of something else."

It was a difficult feat however. The last time this had happened, and she'd had this memorable a dream…

She cleared throat and willed the thoughts to cease immediately, pursing her lips together in disgust.

No. This would not do.

Something else. She needed to think of something else.

Her eyes caught sight of the stars, each growing in brightness as the night wore on, the darkening skies creating a more contrasting canvas for this display.

No one was coming.

* * *

If he'd been angry before, he was infuriated now.

Coursing down along the banks of the river, astride his broom, he watched as the train station grew ever closer, cast in shadows by the overhanging trees and the lowlights of the lanterns that surrounded the walkways.

He'd taken the shortcut through the lakeside trail.

He frowned, slowing his descent and straining to decipher the scene ahead. The office looked closed for the evening though people were still milling about.

Mostly couples, he deduced flippantly, scanning the adoring faces and secret smiles that only lovers displayed for one another.

He wanted to gag.

Hugs were exchanged and laughter tinkled in the night sky as each pair or family slowly made their way from the quiet, dim train station and towards the bustling city center with light glowly brightly and chatter erupting through the streets in a soft cacophony of merriment and comfort.

But, to his consternation, there seemed no sign nor semblance of the young woman slated to arrive this evening, bound for school.

He knew she was to arrive alone by train and though he'd been marginally late (which still rankled his senses) the woman either hadn't arrived or…

He cursed lowly and tightened his grip on his broom as he soared upward, relishing in the moment when he'd unleash the sound tongue lashing on the woman for her severe lack of judgment or decorum.

He admitted in hindsight that had he been on time…

And had he taken the main road from the academy…

"Bah" He snarled darkly as he angled the tip of his broom east and headed back towards the main road frantic eyes scanning the darkened roadway and tree line for any sign of movement, and sense of someone else moving through the shadows.

The beginnings of a headache lanced his skull. He ran a hand over his tired eyes and squared his shoulders, ruminating on the realization that he hadn't flown his broom this long in quite a long time and his muscles would feel it in the morning.

Before he could vocalize another curse to the unruly and absent would-be student, his eyes honed in on something moving through the shadows.

He narrowed his gaze and strained to see what it was.

It was much too big for a stude—

"Damnit."

The curse left his lips as he reached for his wand and angled his broom downwards.

* * *

She'd waited well over an hour for someone, anyone to come and escort her to the school (as the note had indicated).

Eventually though, Ellie's willful nature got the better of her and her own frustration at being forgotten propelled the girl to hoist her bags into her arms and start down the long roadway towards the school she knew stood on the outskirts of town.

She could do this.

Marching slowly down the darkened roadway, Ellie felt a sense of giddy excitement welling inside her chest, bubbling and curling around her senses, sending cascades of deep warmth through her tense muscles.

She couldn't deny she was excited.

But…

Her fingers twitched lightly and Ellie sighed agitatedly, and somewhat resignedly.

She couldn't assuage the trepidation she felt at this new venture. She'd never done anything like this before, nothing where she'd left everything she knew behind to pursue a dream that seemed so intangible and distant.

And then those dreams…

"Bah!" She snorted derisively. "This isn't going to get you anywhere, muttering and pouting about it."

She stopped for a minute and then shook her head.

"Neither is talking to yourself, you crazy girl. Get a move on."

And so, she moved forward again, towards the school, catching the low lights from the windows in the towers, as they twinkled like the stars in the sky.

Below that, the trees stood in contrast to the illuminated skyline, making Ellie smile at the familiarity she felt with the image. It reminded her of Reitz in the cool evenings, when most of the shops had closed and the townsfolk retreated to the warmth and cheer of their homes.

Except Ellie.

She preferred meandering through the darkened streets towards the low hilltop where she could view the stars unobstructed by trees or houses.

In fact, Ellie preferred the solitude of the outdoors.

It was an excellent distraction.

"I'll have to find another place like that here," she mused quietly, as she rubbed a hand carefully over the aching she felt in her chest.

But first, to get to the school…

Ellie shook her head again, dispelling the annoyance she felt and tightened her grip on the strap of her valise, noting that her bags were getting heavier.

Wait…

Ellie stopped again, brows furrowing as she let the bag she'd just straightened, slip from her fingers and clatter to the ground, kicking up a low cloud of dust at her feet.

'This is too…hmm'

"This is too familiar." She murmured softly scanning the tree line, wracking her brain for any semblance of a reason why this would feel familiar.

A low rumble shook the ground and the girl stiffened in realization.

Oh.

 _Oh._

That's why it was familiar…

The girl dropped the rest of her bags and carefully wrapped her fingers around the base of her wand, tucked away in her coat, steeling herself for whatever was coming at her.

All she'd known about this moment were the sounds of cracking branches and the looming shadow that grew ever larger…

Dreams could be notoriously vague like that…

But she could recall the terror that coursed through her veins when she'd dreamed this particular moment…

The ground reverberated again, nearly causing Ellie to lose her balance. The girl hunched her shoulders and ducked her head down, letting her eyes slip closed as she listened, straining to hear the familiar—

A large branch cracked and a rush of wind whipped past her ears and the girl caught the unmistakable stench of damp fur…

The anxiety she felt coiled around her muscles and she stiffened, pulling the wand slowly from her pocket…

The heavy, warm breathing coursed down her neck, the foul stench of rotting flesh filled her nostrils. The girl wrinkled her nose and concentrated.

 _My aren't you a strange creature…_

Ellie whipped around in time to catch the piercing, crimson gaze of the towering beast before her. With her wand pointed towards the creature, she squared her shoulders and glared up at the beast. 'Just a minute more…it needs to step closer'

 _Ah, so you can understand me. Don't bother denying it, though. Your eyes betray you. Hmm…Very interesting indeed. Pity it's not interesting enough to save you._

At the same time that the beast erupted from the shadows, Ellie got a good look at the creature. Her stomach dropped to her toes as she spied a silver mane and golden bracelets that adorned each paw. Across the creature's stomach and down the hind leg, a series of strange marking—inky black and swirling—cascaded through the tough fur, standing in stark contrast to the silver.

The beast's muzzle was an enormous gaping cavern of teeth and bristling whiskers topped with two large, pointed ears and sparkling ruby orbs.

The girl stumbled backwards in alarm as a long tendril of green scales and a pointed face slithered from around the massive, furred shoulders. Two black, beaded eyes narrowed towards Ellie and a long, pointed tongue flicked languidly back and forth.

On the other side, a large ram's head also peered down at the girl, grisly beard and long, curved horns curling around and mixing into the silvered fir of the lion-like mane.

It's eyes, too, were trained on the girl.

The sight was disarming but Ellie wasn't too dense to realize that charging towards her was a chimera and she raised her wand at the ready as the beast charged forward again.

 _Pretty, tasty treat. Foolish girl._

Claws extended, a snarl erupted from the lion-like mouth and gaping jaw of the center head angled down towards her, poised to strike.

"Merum Tera!"

"Globus Flau!"

The commands erupted at the same time. Ellie's command propelled a wave of energy that uprooted the earth, sending both the chimera and herself off kilter as fireballs rained down on the pair.

Ellie stumbled and slammed into a large patch of jutting roots and rocky fragments of the earth she'd uprooted with her spell and she covered her head as fire rained around her, cracking and hissing as it collided with the branches and brambles of the roadside.

Ellie was momentarily disarmed by the fact that someone else was nearby and casting spells in her defense. However, the Chimera, though momentarily stunned, was quick to right itself and charge again.

 _You have friends I see. Pity for you that they'll die on a fool's errand._

The beast launched towards her again, but Ellie was quick to the draw.

"Globus flau!"

This time both she and the mystery voice shouted the same command, her wand angled directly at the chimera, while the other series of fire orbs descended from above.

Through the darkness, these orbs illuminated a fiery, amethyst gaze and tousled blonde hair. A snarl escaped the man's mouth as he angled his broom lower and propelled his wand outward.

"Merum Tera!"

It was his turn to command the earth to move but Ellie didn't have a chance to dodge the onslaught before she too was caught in it.

The soil shifted, the rock erupted and Ellie stumbled to the side, fall awkwardly on her wrist.

"Move you fool!"

The man snarled towards her as he turned back to the chimera.

"Into the trees!"

 _Ah, the goodly knight. Defending the helpless princess. What a lark._

Ellie scowled at the Chimera's comment and righted herself.

She wasn't going to run.

Not now.

"Flau!"

The barrage of fire erupted from the man's wand as he hovered in front of the girl, his dark cloak billowing in the dim light of the fire that still burned lowly in the trees.

A spray crackling heat and steam immersed the trio as the flames devoured the last dregs of an earlier rainstorm and Ellie took a hesitant step backwards, wand tightly ensconced in her fingers.

There was a deep low roar and the beast leapt through the wall of flames, claws outstretched angled towards the man who towered in front of Ellie.

The girl's eyes widened.

Oh no!

"Ventos!"

The command erupted from her mouth before she had time to register what was happening.

A large gust of wind spiraled from her wand and shot out towards the chimera, knocking the beast to the side.

However, as quickly as it had appeared, the whirlwind dissipated and in its place there was a distinct drain in her energy. Ellie's knees buckled lightly. She stumbled into man's back, her hand coming out to steady herself.

The man grunted and snaked a hand around her wrist.

"Hold on."

His face was angled towards the chimera, wand at the ready.

"Lumen!"

A long chain of light whipped out, towards the chimera, binding the beast in thin tendrils of light.

There was a long, furious howl as the beast tried to move, clawing at the chains and bound it to the ground.

"Now!" The man cast a brief glance towards Ellie who stiffened in surprise and horror at the man before her. "Move! Aperio Portal!"

The whirling opening appeared in front of the man and he hastily stepped through, yanking Ellie forcefully as he did so.

The echoing snarls of the chimera reverberated in the girl's ears.

 _You're only delaying the inevitable girl. I know your scent. I WILL find you._

There was a triumphant swirl of color and image blending together, melding into one indistinguishable mish mash. Sounds, too, muffled and melded into a cacophony of gibberish.

Ellie's stomach dropped and bile rose to her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She landed with a huff, onto something damp and cool, her buried in the scent of grass and dirt.

With a groan she let her eyes flutter open, rolling to her side as she did. Her groan of displeasure died in her throat as she came face to face with the man who, also slowly turned on his side, before rising to his knees.

He shot the girl a furious glare, his fists clench as he rose to his full height, straightening his jacket.

Once more, Ellie's stomach dropped and the familiar pang of déjà vu enveloped the girl.

Panic welled up in her chest as she peered at the man, only registering he was speaking to her when he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a light shake.

His eyes shifted from fury to worry.

"Are you alright?"

The question was harsh, but the eyes betrayed the streak of concern the man seemed to feel towards the girl.

Ellie's mouth opened and clamped shut immediately after and the girl shook her head lightly, trying to step away from the man.

However, the man seemed hesitant to let her go and tightened his grip on her should, peering closely into the girl's eyes.

"You have a concussion," He muttered lowly, his own deep purple eyes narrowing in assessment. "No doubt from your moronic display of bravado."

And there was the snarling, clipped tone again as the man finally released the girl, frowning as though he'd been burned.

"You're a right fool for thinking you could take on a chimera." He admonished darkly, straightening to his full height, "You're even more a fool for not staying at the train station. Did it ever occur to you that your stupidity could get you killed?"

Ellie still said nothing, only watched the man carefully, images flashing through her mind.

His face.

Those eyes.

There'd been fire.

And lightning.

He'd been…

"Hey!"

The man was shouting now and Ellie blinked in surprise at his infuriated snarl towards her.

"Are you so thick in the skull that you can't comprehend what's happening around you? Answer my question—"

 _Answer my question…why would you sacrifice everything for him? What is he to you?_

The words reverberated through her and Ellie took a step back, brows furrowed in concern.

This…it was her fault.

The dream…

She took another step back as the man stopped berating her and stared in confusion, eyes assessing once more.

"What's wrong?"

He edged closer to Ellie, hand outstretched, fingers, grazing the emblem on her now tattered school cloak.

The girl let her eyes slip closed in resignation as the two of them were engulfed in brilliant, blinding light, her emblem—and his—shining against the inky blackness of the evening.

The man let out a low groan of annoyance and the girl released a sigh.

 _We're buddies. We're tethered together Where you go…_

The girl shook her head and willed the sickness that threatened to rush forth back down as the dream assaulted her once more.

This was her fault.

And he was going to…

* * *

"To the headmaster, now!" The man shook Ellie's shoulders to get her attention. His deep purple eyes searched her face, seeking some semblance of a reaction from her.

His confusion mounted as he watched the girl's chestnut tendrils sway back and forth, but her light, burgundy eyes stayed vacant, faraway as her mind seemed to be processing something other than the situation at hand.

To his consternation she stayed silent, unmoving, unflinching as her emblem blazed brightly against her shoulder, reflecting the one he also bore.

They were now buddied, connected…and how the thought rankled him as his on confusion and concern mounted concerning the girl who had yet to acknowledge his presence.

Until she swiftly pulled away from his grasp and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

He watched in surprise as the girl straightened, noting the way she winced at the movement, before peering up at the man, a frown tugging on her lips.

"I didn't ask you to rescue me" her nose wrinkled And I certainly didn't go seeking trouble so could you please lay off the beratement?"

The man's eye twitched and a twisted grin erupted on his face.

The girl's eyes widened marginally before narrowing again.

'Good' he thought, realizing he'd startled her.

'Very good.'

"Are you challenging me, girl? Do you really think you'd win against me in a battle of words, wit or wands?"

He smirked.

"I assure you that you'd fail most spectacularly. You're barely adept at defending yourself let alone recognizing your own ineptitude and severe lapse in judgment. You could have spared us both the hassle had you remained at the train station."

"You could have spared us both the hassle had you been on time!"

Her rebuke was swift and fiery and the man admired her quick wit even as he glowered and seethed at her impertinence.

So, she wasn't as stupid as he originally surmised…

He noted the thin cut along her freckled cheek and the scrape on her forehead and upper arm.

"Blaming others for your stupidity won't get you anywhere in this school. I suggest you learn a shred of decorum before the end of your provisional period or you'll never pass the trial."

"Hypocrite."

The word was broken, softer than the other commentary she'd spewed at him and the man watched her faraway look return as she unclenched her fists, her brows furrowing in worry as she peered at the ground before she cleared her throat and gazed at him again. Her bravado seemed to deflate as she faced him.

"I'll make a point to stay out of your way. That way you can avoid my rather spectacular brand of ineptitude as you'd call it."

With halting steps, she angled away from the man and made her way towards the fountain, and the main entrance of the school, following the long stream of torchlight that cascaded along the large roadway.

He only watched her stumble for a moment, her steps halting and unsteady, before he strode after her, muttering a curse under his breath.

He caught her before her knees buckled again as she muttered several low curses under her breath.

"Hey easy, just wait a minute and rest." He admonished darkly, easing the girl to the ground, "I said you had a concussion."

"And I told you to leave me alone and I'd do the same" She snapped back, staring at the ground.

Her anger was half-hearted, however, and he could see the way she was warring with herself about something.

And, as loathe as he was to admit it, it piqued his interest.

"Sanatio Aqua"

The comment was soft, as he tapped his wand on the girl's shoulder.

Gentle waves of water and mist washed over the girl who let her eyes slip closed briefly as the scrapes eased, lightened and disappeared one by one.

The concussion on the other hand was a different matter and one his magic couldn't quell.

"Look at me" He commanded softly but firmly, towards the girl who met his gaze begrudgingly, her eyes sparking with panic and resignation even as her pupils struggled to right themselves.

Her reactions were too…forced and strained. The attack couldn't have turned someone into such a defiant, yet shrinking violet of a girl. Could it?

"You still need to get your head looked at," he muttered, "I'm afraid my skills can't heal a head injury like this."

"I'm fine" She remarked tiredly, and the man could see her gaze droop lowly, as she averted her gaze back to the ground.

"I'm beginning to think this was a mistake," she remarked more to herself than him. "Maybe it'd be best to head back to the train station."

He watched her fiddle with the hem of her jacket as she shifted away from him and tried to rise of her own accord.

Her footing was more steady this time, only marginally so. The concussion seemed to affect her motor skills.

With a longsuffering sigh, he stepped towards her once more, noting that her hair had come undone, one of her pink ribbons having loosened from its hold and disappeared during the attack.

He linked an arm under her elbow and guided the protesting girl towards the academy entrance.

"I don't need your help." She remarked quietly "I told you I was fine."

He snorted.

"Yes indeed, fine as can be. And just as stupid and naïve as when I first spoke to you. Listen, running off from the train station and getting yourself embroiled in a scuffle with a chimera isn't what I'd call sound judgment."

"Neither is refusing to admit your wrongdoing in the situation, which is frankly, just as stupid. You were late, I walked to the school. Neither of us could have predicted that…that creature would arrive."

She let out a shudder before halting her movements.

"You're awfully self-assured to think you're beyond reproach."

"He is indeed Miss Way, though I don't think I've met another student willful enough to declare such an assessment."

* * *

Ellie turned, surprised, towards the other voice, nearly squeaking in shock at the close proximity of the men before her.

His thin beard and long hair (neatly tied back from his face) alighted Ellie to the soft green hue of the man's eyes, which danced in amusement, though narrowed when he took stock of her expression.

"It would seem, Klaus, that you've met your match, in more ways than one," The man quirked a brow towards the blonde man who held onto Ellie's elbow.

She felt this Klaus stiffen light and snort derisively.

"I'd hardly make that assessment."

"Of course you wouldn't" the man laughed, "But her wit just might make it for you. However,"

The man paused thoughtfully

"It appears your emblems make the same assessment too, interesting. Now, tell me why you're late and where these injuries came from."

The girl opened her mouth—

"A chimera seems to be prowling the forest. He happened upon us as we were heading back to the school. Managed a few good blows and Miss…Way…seemed to have hit her head. She has a concussion."

"And you Klaus?" The man's voice took on a serious tone as he peered into Ellie's eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly."

The man's voice was clipped as he disengaged form Ellie's presence and stepped back, "If you don't need me for anything else I'll take my leave—"

"Actually, I do," The man remarked, his cheerful tone going lower as he latched onto Ellie's arm and guided her towards the school entrance, "If you'll follow me to my office, we'll get this sorted. Come on Miss Way."

* * *

The headmaster, as she learned when he led her into his office, helped Ellie into a chair, with Klaus taking the lounger in the corner.

The younger man folded his arms and crossed his leg, deep frown tugging on his lips at he glared pointedly at the headmaster, who seemed completely unruffled by the behavior.

He smiled towards Ellie.

"How's your head?" He queried softly, "A chimera attack can certainly do a lot of damage. A concussion is nothing to write off."

"I'll be fine," She murmured in reply, averting her gaze to her lap.

The man chuckled lightly. "You know, you're so much like your mother."

At that, Ellie jerked up in surprise, catching the man's cheerful gaze as she frowned at him. Her chest ached at mention of her mother.

"Yes, I was good friends with your mother and she was just as stubborn as you. Always writing off her friends' concern, refusing to worry anyone. You look just like her you know and it seems you're just as stubborn as she."

Oh.

"So that's why I got the invitation…" she trailed off, refusing to look at Klaus and feeling completely awkward that he was in the same room.

"Indeed not!" the man admonished lightly, "You're here because of your talent. It's just a happy coincidence that I knew your mother."

Klaus cleared his throat.

"Frankly, I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Ah yes Klaus!" The man turned to the other occupant in the room, "Apart from your obvious…connection," He fixed a pointed gaze towards the glowing emblems on both students "I need your assistance. It would seem that Miss Way's going to be in of some additional…training given the recent circumstances with the chimera. You know their vengeful nature. She's in danger because of this mess. Until we can catch that chimera, we'll need to keep a constant round of defense training to help Miss Way defend herself should she be caught alone."

"You mean the barrier won't keep the beast out?"

"It's never a guarantee Klaus, you know that. And with recent…activity around campus, we can't take chances. There may be a connection."

"I'll be fine really," Ellie noted, rising, "I don't think this school is the match for me. I suspect I'll be leaving for home in the morning."

"I'm afraid not," the headmaster admonished lightly, dismissing her refusal, "You can't leave campus until we sort through this mess. As I said, chimera are notoriously vicious creatures. Once they set their sights on something, it'll consume them until they succeed. You're in quite a bit of danger on that score."

The headmaster straightened, "Now, I'll send someone to collect your discarded belongings and run any errands to retrieve the essentials. You, though, he pointed a finger towards the girl, should go get some rest. I'd advise taking the day off tomorrow due to the head injury. I'll be checking in."

He turned to Klaus,

"I'm leaving you to keep an eye on your new buddy. Make sure she gets to her dorm in one piece, would you? And, if you'd mind meeting me at the patrol point, I have a few more items to discuss on the investigation."

* * *

The walk to the dorm was silent and Klaus—the prefect, she learned—left her unceremoniously on the front steps, a curt nod goodnight before swiftly retreating into the darkness.

Ellie managed to make it into her dorm room with the help of the house mother (who, while initially upset, took stock of her gaze and immediately ushered the girl to bed. )

She caught a glimpse of her sleeping roommate before she shimmied out of her uniform—tattered and dirty as it was—spied a loose pair of shorts and tank top folded on her bed, and hastily changed, grateful for the cool, light fabric against her aching flesh.

Hastily she crawled into the large bed and eased her head on the pillow, savoring in the coolness of the fabric against her cheek.

Her head pounded furiously as she blinked towards the window, watching the stars twinkling lightly in the sky as the a soft breeze fluttered the gossamer curtains that framed the white paned window.

Despite the stillness, she couldn't ease the straining ache in her shoulders or the tension and anxiety that pierced her thoughts.

Nor could she diminish the growing worry she felt for the future. Too many things had happened today and if they followed the line of her dreams…

Well…

She couldn't and wouldn't do that to anyone else. She couldn't allow that to happen.

She had to stop this, had to change it somehow.

But, the problem was, she didn't know what she was changing. Everything was in a disjointed series of images and muffled conversation. Nothing made sense.

But the feeling of dread, of foreboding, and of deep sadness, filled her senses. It permeated her dreams and seeing that man, Klaus, propelled those sensations forward at such an alarming rate that it set Ellie on edge.

She had to solve this problem, to stop anyone from getting hurt.

But she didn't know how.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Klaus sauntered towards Headmaster Randolph, fists still tightly clenched from the man's command that he keep an eye on the new student, Miss Way.

It wasn't his place.

He didn't need to do this…

"She's in danger. You have to look after her."

To his surprise, Klaus noted the severity of Randolph's expression leveled at him. At this, Klaus straightened and furrowed his brow.

"Why? I'm aware of the chimera, but—"

"It's more than that," Randolph retorted. "Much more. You have to look after her. It's imperative."

"That's an awfully vague reaction to my question."

Randolph nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is, but I can't go into further detail about it."

"Is that why she was 'invited' to study here?" He queried suspiciously, "To protect her? Is she embroiled in some sort of scheme or conflict with the ministry?"

Randolph shook his head, "Of course not. She was invited because of her merit. Even you could see her raw talent. I've been made aware of her knowledge of spells. She's not involved with the ministry, but there's evidence that her family…" he shook his head, "There's a plot and Miss Way is in danger. You as her buddy should care about this—"

"I don't want to be her buddy"

"More importantly, you as a knight in the guard should care about Miss Way's welfare."

Klaus sighed resignedly and nodded.

"That's a low blow" he retorted.

"Indeed" Randolph agreed, clapping Klaus on the shoulder, "Nevertheless it's an effective one."

Randolph leveled a firm gaze at Klaus.

"You have to protect her."

The young man nodded silently, his curiosity warring with his abhorrence for the reality that this endeavor would, most likely, agitate his sensibilities.


	2. Trusting Mistrust

If she expected sleep to greet her quickly, she was sorely disappointed. The aching in her body from her tussle with the Chimera, the…dreams or visions or whatever she defined them as, made sleep elude her. Instead, she was left with the harassing moonbeams filtering through her window to keep her company and the soft sighs of her new roommate to interrupt her harried thoughts.

She was left with nothing but a headache that pounded dully against her skull, making her stomach roll and every muscle in her body feel as though it was being pricked by needle.

It'd been a brutally horrid evening and she was no closer to understanding the significance of her presence here. And the cryptic assurances of the headmaster certainly didn't assuage any trepidation she felt.

If anything they sent warning bells ringing in her ears.

Nor did the acrimonious attitude of her would-have-been guide…who had—Ellie begrudgingly admitted—been right about the concussion.

Not that she'd ever admit it that pompous, demanding, agitating…

With a small groan of frustration, after tossing about her bed for a few hours, she finally rose and tiptoed through the darkened bedroom and towards the adjoining bathroom to the left, hoping a shower would ease the fierce throbbing in her skull and the prickling of her skin.

This whole affair was unsettling to say the least. Ellie certainly didn't want to spend any longer here than need be, not after what she'd seen and her rather bizarre interaction with the headmaster…

Especially given the fact that he'd known her mother.

THAT fact was interesting and a bit disconcerting. And she wondered about the twinkle in the man's eye as he assessed her appearance, the smile never slipping from his face, even as he knew a Chimera was lurking about the outer grounds of his precious school.

You'd think he'd be a tad more worried about the whole affair.

Ellie shook her head to try to dispel the thoughts as they flittered through her mind in rapid succession, sending her dripping locks smacking into her eyes.

A bit begrudgingly, Ellie admitted that the water was warm and inviting, and did help to temper the knots in her shoulders and stomach, washing the remaining bits of dirt and grime and tingling from her fingers and toes. But the ache persisted and the girl knew she couldn't spend the whole day standing beneath the spray of steaming water. And though she'd been given a pass for the day—not that she'd planned to attend courses anyway—the girl knew she couldn't and wouldn't spend the entirety of her free time cooped up in an unfamiliar room with her thoughts. It never boded well.

Hastily, the girl shut off the water, and hurriedly dressed in the pajamas she'd been afforded the night before and ventured back out into the bedroom, wary of waking her new roommate who still slumbered in a tangle of sheets and ginger hair, soft sighs and snores escaping her mouth.

The agitation she'd tried to assuage with the shower returned when she realized that she didn't have her trunk and, therefore, had nothing else to wear but her tattered uniform…

Until—to her utter surprise—she found herself staring at a rather beaten, scuffed, and dirty trunk with her initials on it sitting at the foot of her bed.

A trunk that had not, in fact, been sitting there when she'd entered the bathroom to shower.

With a suspicious glance towards the opened window Ellie ventured towards her trunk, spying the small, crisp note waiting atop it.

 _Miss Way,_

 _Apologies for taking so long to return his to you. My hopes all your belongings are intact. The university will, of course, provide a replacement uniform for your time here at the academy. I look forward to seeing you around campus and in the classroom._

 _All the best,_

 _-H.M. Randolph_

Ellie was flummoxed by the presentation of the letter and her trunk but with the firm reminder that this wasn't her home village, where most residents were of non-magic heritage, Ellie supposed the headmaster had a right to utilize magic to retrieve her things…well more than a right really. He had the auspicious privilege of the power of making the job immensely easier with his magic. And he'd done just that.

She was grateful, to say the least. And without another thought she hurriedly opened the dirty trunk and rifled through her mussed belonging, pulling out her mother's bracelet and a fresh pair of clothes, returning to the bathroom and changing into something more familiar, just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

* * *

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and exhaustion as he stalked across campus, his shoulders hunched forward in a physical display of the inner agitation he felt.

His glower—much more sour than normal—deterred anyone from making eye contact with him as he ventured back towards his office, thoughts whirring in his head at lightning pace.

More than his agitation, he hated to admit, was a deep-seeded curiosity that niggled at his senses. No matter how inconvenient this situation with the new student—Eleanor Way—and his current charge to protect his new 'buddy', the prefect found himself mildly intrigued by the cryptic nature of Randolph's admonishment. Especially the rather interesting relationship said headmaster had with the girl's family.

He wondered briefly if there'd been a romantic attachment but dismissed the notion almost immediately.

Headmaster Randolph wasn't one to dabble in the romantic realm. At least not as far as Klaus knew and he'd prefer not to dwell on such an unsavory notion any longer.

Emotions, especially ones that trended towards affection and…romance, were far too complicated and messy and distracting for one who aspired to be a reliable member of the wizarding community. No need to fuss over someone else's complicated heartstrings.

And now, Klaus had another task to take care of in ensuring the girl's safety from the imbecilic idea she'd had to traipse alone through the woods. And her petulant, condescending attitude towards him, HIM!

He scoffed lightly at the notion that she'd be daft enough to peg the blame on him for her mishap.

Granted he'd been a little late but that didn't suggest she'd take the trip on her own towards the academy, in an unfamiliar place, with no guide.

It was absurd really.

No, he really couldn't, nor shouldn't be blamed for her ineptitude and cognitive abilities.

What was more absurd, he admitted, the curiosity winning him over again as he slowed his pace as the girls' dormitory came to view, was the strange reaction she had towards him. Not cowardice or fear towards him, no. It was something else, something far more dangerous he supposed, if only he could put his finger on just what it was.

His eyes narrowed at the memory and the way the girl's eyes had flittered with so many emotions, yet revealed nothing to him.

It was somewhat maddening. There were so many unanswered questions left for him, so many unresolved loose ends for him to peruse.

She was certainly hiding something, something that would answer the questioning look she'd given him, the hesitancy in her tone and the defiance in her demeanor towards accepting his help. Once he figured out just what that something was, then he'd feel better about the situation.

Until then…

His frown deepened.

Until then he was stuck researching and observing her. She was a new case study. And if she was in as much danger as Randolph suggested (though he still didn't understand that idea either—much to his agitation), Klaus had a sinking feeling that this would prove much more difficult a case study than he wanted to take on.

'Blast it all.'

* * *

Ellie half wondered, as she marched silently through the front doorway of the dormitory, where she might bide her time while the others were in class. She certainly didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself than necessary and her lack of uniform, as well as the news of a Chimera attack (which would spread through the gossiping hordes of students would undoubtedly make her a spectacle—something she was keen to avoid.

She was a new face. They'd connect the dots easily and peg her as the cause of the uproar…

She half wondered, as she peered up at the lightening sky, where the library might be. Perusing books would certainly improve her mood much more than subjecting herself to the scrutinizing stares of curious classmates.

And maybe she could figure out a way to bypass Randolph's notice and escape the school grounds back to Reitz before too long.

"You're out and about early."

The comment made Ellie jump—much to her annoyance and she whirled around to find the dreadedly smug face of the prefect peering down at her as he leaned casually against a garden gate.

She almost laughed at the frame of pink peonies that framed the man's face but his narrowed eyes and deep frown stopped her short.

She stared back at the man silently for a moment as his eyes scanned her face briefly, flicking over the bruising that marred her temple and beneath her eye (something she too noted when she'd gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror) before locking gazes with her.

"Not planning an escape?" He ventured accusatorily, straightening to his full height. "I figured with your ineptitude for common sense that you'd try something so daft."

Ellie remained silent, her anger roiling dangerously in her belly.

Klaus Goldstein certainly didn't mince words, it seemed.

Or cared for decency and decorum.

Or respect apparently.

Being taught to hold her tongue, however, Ellie merely narrowed her eyes at the petulant man before her before spinning on her heel and walking away, her flats clicking against the cobblestone walkway the garden provided.

She was momentarily spellbound by the beauty of this place and smiled at the low, manicured hedges and the perfect, stone walls with delicate vines and flowers winding their way upward, while pergolas covered in roses, and iron benches peeking through the shade provided a fragrant, cool respite for anyone.

It made Ellie smile and reminded her of the small garden in the center of town.

'Just missing a fountain' she thought silently, as the soft morning breeze tickled her nose with the tantalizing scents of roses and freshly mowed grass.

"I was talking to you. It's rather rude and childish to ignore someone like that."

The girl cringed but continued onward, unwilling to stop and acknowledge the man who was so arrogant to think he could talk to her the way he was.

Maybe he'd get the hint…

"Do you have a habit of reinforcing your stupidity or is this a new talent you've acquired?" The man continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance, "I honestly didn't have high hopes for your intelligence, if I'm being honest, but I thought you'd at least have a shred more aptitude than this. Honestly, ignoring your superior only delays the inevitable on your end."

Ellie halted suddenly, her temper flaring as she spun on her heel and glowered up at the man who had followed after her.

"Hang it all," she seethed at him, "Perhaps you should check your pious attitude before you dare chastise anyone for willfully ignoring your vapid and ignorant attitude. Do you honestly think ANYONE would want to talk to someone so conceited and obviously lacking in social graces?"

The prefect, Klaus, quirked an eyebrow at her, a small smirk on his lips, eyes glittering in amusement as he assessed her reaction.

"Finally struck a chord, did I?" He queried haughtily, "Certainly took you longer than most."

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, spare me this." She retorted, "It's obvious you don't have a talent or experience talking to women so just end this embarrassment now before you dig yourself into a bigger hole. I'm not really in the mood for your vapid and condescending arrogance."

The man's smirk only grew.

"Nor do you have time to tend to your concussion, I see" He remarked lightly, taking a step towards her, "Really, you willingly put yourself in more danger out of sheer spite? Did you not believe my assessment of your injuries?"

"I'm fine." She retorted, wincing as the words reverberate of the silent walls and buildings of the garden courtyard, making her ears ring. "I do know how to tend to myself. Perhaps you should learn to tend to your attitude."

The man only snorted in reply and stood, stalwart, in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, one brow quirked derisively, eyes ever assessing her movements.

It made Ellie feel rather uncomfortable, if she were being honest, but never one to admit when someone intimidated her, she, too, stood her ground and leveled and unwavering gaze back towards the towering prefect.

That is, until giggles and a gasp of surprise caught her attention.

"Do you see them?"

"She must be the one who was attacked last night!"

Ellie snapped to attention and peered to her left, narrowing her eyes at the two girls who stood, rather conspicuously near an archway, noses pressed together as they chattered. The red-haired girl, with glittering blue eyes, cast a brief glance towards Ellie, a look of amusement and suspicion on her face, as her shorter, blonde friend continued to whisper in her ear.

"I can't believe they allow someone like her to wander around. She's sure to attract more danger to the campus."

The ginger-haired girl widened her smirk before hiding it behind a hand as she quirked a brow at Ellie as her friend continued to harp on Ellie's presence, whether, either ignorant of the volume of her remark or intentionally loud, Ellie couldn't tell.

Ellie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the petty, and self-centered comments these complete strangers leveled at her. It certainly confused the girl as to why these two would care enough about her to comment in the first place—given she'd not even been there twenty four hours, let alone to comment with such drivel as pesky rumors that did nothing but try to hurt another person. What a waste of time.

Perhaps though…and at this Ellie resisted the urge to smirk herself at the blatant

Ellie shook her head and regretted the movement as her

Before she could say anything however, Klaus also turned his attention to the girls and stepped forward.

"One would think," he drawled, "That nosy first year students would learn to keep their mouth's shut about affairs that bear little significance on their lives."

He scowled at the pair and flexed his fingers, releasing a series of cracks along his knuckles as he narrowed his own blue eyes towards the moonstruck duo.

"One would also think that caring more about one's grades and performance would outweigh idle gossip and meaningless chatter. Isn't that right, Miss Mathews?"

The blonde balked, eyes going wide as a rosy hue colored her cheeks. Despite the reprimand, though, she appeared more starstruck than anything, even as her red-haired friend took a step back from Ellie and Klaus.

"I—I didn't…that is," The girl was floundering for words as she peered at the towering man before her.

Ellie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the confirmation of her suspicions. The girl was positively smitten with the brooding, self-righteous git.

"What it is," Klaus ground out lowly, leaning forward, an almost sinister smirk on his lips, "Is that you didn't think at all. Your head must be so empty that you need idle gossip to keep you grounded. Provide enough weight to keep your head level."

He snorted and leaned back.

"What a waste, really," He muttered, "Such a pretty face attached to an empty head…"

Without another word, Klaus turned towards Ellie, seized her upper arm and all but dragged the protesting girl away from the garden and the chittering pair who'd been silenced by the man's cutting and abusive behavior.

Ellie, momentarily caught off guard by the personal intrusion, dug her heels into the ground and yanked herself away from Klaus' grasp once they were out of sight of the girls.

"Hey!" She remarked, trying to pull away, ears ringing, her eyes watering from the fierce pounding in her head.

"No," He retorted lowly, "You need to take care of that blasted headache and concussion. And since you're as vapid and simplistic as those two bimbos—"

Ellie scowled and strained against Klaus' hold, forcing the man to slow and struggled to keep his grip on the girl's arm. The girl only dug her heels into the graveled walkway and yanked backwards, forcing the man's grip to loosen and she wrenched herself from his hold.

By this time she was fuming.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped agitatedly. "You have absolutely no right to—"

"Oh hang it all you petulant brat," Klaus cut her off, eyes narrowed, "I don't really care for your whining this morning. Do you realize you've caused a stir around campus? Not to mention inciting the wrath of a chimera. And now I'm tasked with being your…handler and tutor when I have far more useful things to do."

Klaus made to grab girl's arm again, but Ellie scowled at the man and rammed the heel of her shoe into the prefect's shin, watching as the man winced and stepped again, his eyes dark with contempt.

He seemed to learn his lesson, however, and didn't make a grab at her again.

"NEVER touch me again you pompous, arrogant, and self-serving clod" she snarled. "You're a complete and utter imbecile who has no understanding of social situations. I'm perfectly well at handling myself and I don't need some audacious prick to shadow my movements."

Ellie didn't say another word to the man but turned swiftly and marched away, her blood boiling at the presumptive and haughty behavior displayed on the campus.

'Does he consider everyone completely beneath him?' the thought cast a dour cloud above her head as she bypassed the garden and made her way towards the largest building at the heart of campus.

She hoped she'd find the library there.

And maybe a little peace.

Of course the prefect Klaus didn't seem to keen to keep his distance, even after her definitive rejection of his boorish behavior.

Ellie could hear the heavy, almost snarling breathing as the man lumbered behind her, his footfalls loud and obnoxious.

'Probably on purpose' she thought as she continued to ignore him, making her way towards the building.

By this time there were more curious faces peering at her in her decidedly non-uniform garb. And though Ellie tried to ignore them, she couldn't stop the warmth that crept along the back of her neck at so much exposure.

It certainly didn't help that someone…rather unpleasant seemed to be following after her, a fact that most students noted quickly with wide eyes and paling faces.

The girl half wondered why so many people were afraid of the brutish prefect. It rankled her senses a little bit to see that he had obviously tried to intimidate her much in the same way he seemed to do to the rest of campus.

It wasn't fair or right and it made the girl dislike Klaus all the more for it. His behavior was reprehensible. His attitude…well, that simply didn't suit anyone's tastes. And she wasn't about to cow tow to anyone who used such tactics to assert dominance over people.

So, she continued to ignore the brooding man as she made her way through the growing sea of faces, the curious glances, and the lilting whispers that trailed after her as she passed by.

'That must be the new student.'

'I heard she was attacked!'

'I heard _she_ attacked someone on the road to the school.'

'It's too dangerous. She should have known better.'

'What on earth is she wearing? Doesn't she understand we have a dress policy?'

'Why is Klaus Goldstein following her?'

'Didn't you hear…'

Ellie shook her head and blocked out the rest of the tittering chatter and made her way up the large, marble staircase, casting a glance around for some semblance of a sign as to where she should be heading. Though, to her disappointment, she found that no such navigation was provided her.

Not willing to ask anyone for directions, she quickly made her way left, heading upwards, and towards a rather empty, long hallway that smelled faintly of dust and parchment.

At least that was familiar enough to encourage her.

* * *

Klaus watched the girl make her way up the stairwell and down the left hall towards the library. His eyes narrowed as her footing faltered briefly. She hesitated, peering at the long, dimly lit walkway before squaring her shoulders.

The young prefect shook his head lightly at the action, a scowl permanently fixed on his face at the foolhardy behavior the girl exhibited. She clearly had no sense of self preservation. Nor did she seem too keen on obeying the requests of her superiors.

With a huff, he turned down the lower hall and headed towards his office determined to sort through this mess a different way. Intimidation and commanding respect didn't seem to sway to inept girl.

'Foolish twit' he thought, sending a stern look towards the scuttling first year students nearby.

What else could he do though? If she wouldn't listen to reason, he needed something that would pique her interest in self preservation. He needed something to show her the necessity of this whole business with protecting her.

I mean, it wasn't as though he wanted to protect her. He certainly didn't want to waste his time doing such a tedious thing. There were other, more pressing matters (in his opinion) that he could and ought to take care of.

What was one girl in the grand scheme of the protection of the academy? What was one girl in the grand scheme of the preservation of the magical standards and bylaws of his people?

'Hmm'

Randolph found her important though. Klaus had never seen such a firm look in the man's eyes before and, frankly, it surprised and concerned Klaus, if he were being honest. The headmaster was one for joviality, humor, and ease. He didn't project an air of seriousness too often. And when he did it was best to pay attention.

He'd have to settle for doing the headmaster's bidding or the time being, he supposed.

More importantly, though, he needed a way to observe the peculiarities this girl exhibited without arousing suspicion on Ellie's part. He couldn't have her close herself off any further than she was if he was ever going to figure out why she was being targeted by a Chimera…

And maybe he'd finally sort out why the headmaster exhibited a keen interest in protecting her.

* * *

Ellie was relieved to note that she'd been right about the location of the library (much to her own surprise) as well as the fact that very few students were milling about he shelves (though she'd been wrong to assume that they'd all be in class at this hour unfortunately).

Ducking her head down, she made her way to the far wall at the back of the great room, and down a row of shelves unoccupied by prying eyes and listening ears. Peering towards the large tomes and the crinkled parchment, Ellie let her mind wander, trying to ignore The way each step made her head throb.

Her headache was a bit worse, she admitted begrudgingly.

But perhaps—and here Ellie took a deep breath, appreciating the musty smell of the books and the wooden shelves—perhaps being here in the dim, quiet alcoves of the library would help assuage the pain.

Running her hands languidly across the spines of the old masterpieces, Ellie peered a bit closer at the titles, her fingers dancing over gold leaf lettering and rich leather. She was aware of the dust now coating her fingers, but she couldn't resist the tingle of excitement at being surrounded by so much rich history and knowledge. She'd never had access to so many works before and not even a blistering headache could dampen the contented smile that graced her lips at the prospect of reading just one of these works.

But…

Ellie stopped, a strange tingle on the back of her neck making her hair stand on end.

There was something…something strange.

The girl turned fully to the shelf, her hand having stopped on a small book, neatly trapped between two monstrous works on either side.

There was a strange buzzing in her ears as her eyes narrowed at the work, her fingers curling around the spine to pull it from the shelf.

There was a flittering of images across her eyes, blurred and distorted, as the book came free of its confines and she got a good look at the work itself.

 _A History of Gendonelune University: Mages and Lore_

The girl blinked a few times as to steady her eyes as the headache continued to assault her senses, the distant sound of shouting reverberating in her ears (though no one was around to make such a noise) making her fingers tremble.

There was something about this book that…something that was calling out to her, sparking the images, the waking dreams.

And that, she knew, was a bad thing indeed. Especially when she didn't understand just what those images meant.

Swallowing back the trepidation she cradled the book to her chest and searched for a place to sit.

* * *

His agitation grew the longer he sat in his office, sipping his herbal tea. Even the aromatics wafting from the warm cup could sooth the growing annoyance the young man felt at the unanswered questions that swirled in his mind, begging him to find a solution.

And despite the fact that he knew he should be patient, and though Klaus could often hold out, waiting, studying, and searching for answers (and generally just doing his due-diligence) the more he stewed on the vague responses he'd received from the infuriating new student, the more his patience waned.

Though, that's not to say he was angry any longer.

At least the tea had done its job in that regard.

But that afforded him more time to think and devise a course of action.

A way to provoke an alliance between himself and his new…ward.

"But what would I say, hmm?" He mused, leafing through his notes, having spent the last few hours jotting down observations and ideas. "What would convince her…? How much ought I to give away?"

How much could he afford to tell the girl? What might he say to assuage her acerbic behavior without alerting her to his true motives of observation.

He didn't care so much about protecting her as he did about answering those niggling questions and determining the level of danger that she brought to the university.

Klaus peered down at his teacup and continued to ponder, stewing over how he might approach her again, what he might say to temper the tide of roiling emotions that girl seemed equipped with and eager to carry around.

Something provoked such a reactions from the girl and though he was loathe to admit it, part of Klaus wanted to know why she was so quick to anger…and disregard his queries and commands…

No.

No, he needed to work on something else, get his mind to focus on something more important, more worthwhile.

The exam grades were due and he had some lesson adjustments to make after last classes atrocious results on their charm work. They didn't even master the basic art of incantations and pronunciations. Half the first year students couldn't even take the time to perfect their stances.

It'd been a failure to say the least. Not because of his ineptitude at teaching, that is, but because the daft students couldn't keep their attention focused on actually learning instead of chattering with one another about the upcoming festivals in town.

What an utterly useless waste of time. It was no wonder Elias struggled so much. He'd never been around others—well other than himself—who could really draw out his strengths and encourage his magic to progress.

And he wondered briefly if the newest student was as incapable as the rest. If she'd been negatively impacted by the same flighty behavior and mannerisms as her peers.

Perhaps it was an age thing?

Though—and he had to concede this begrudgingly—she'd certainly held her own the previous evening, fending off the Chimera.

(Though that didn't excuse her sheer lack of self-preservation or common sense)

"Confound it all" He growled, the tea cup clattering against its saucer as he hastily set the pair on his desk.

Shoving his chair back, Klaus rose to languidly to his feet and grabbed his jacket.

Straightening his tie, he flung the Prefect office door open, listening to the thick mahogany smack against the cool stone as he marched through, glaring at anyone that dare look in his direction. Squaring his shoulders, he adjusted his sleeves—unrolling and rebuttoning them about his wrists—before donning his coat.

'Best look presentable' he mused, turning left and heading up the long stairway that led towards the library.

He wondered if she'd still be there.

* * *

Ellie rubbed her eyes tiredly, grimacing as her head continued to pound. She cursed silently at the growing pressure she felt as she scoured the heavy, dusty book in front of her. All the hours—she guessed they must have been several—and the straining she'd forced her eyes to do did not assist in relieving her of this terrible headache.

Nor too did the realization that despite the growing unease she felt, and the fleeting images she knew were associated with the book before her, there was no indication of how or why this book was significant to her, nor why she should care about it.

Instead, she was left with slightly blurry vision, and a growing need to scream into a pillow before running back to the train station and then home.

The book, which turned out to be a historical guide to the academy with the lore and simple story of the its founders, was rather boring (if she were being honest) and Ellie wasn't too keen to keep reading. It didn't engage her attention nor pique her interest as it should have (much to her annoyance).

More questions than answers appeared with each turn of the page and that set Ellie ill at ease. She never liked it when she couldn't sort out the clues in the images she saw, not only because it made her feel somewhat stupid, but because whenever she saw things like this…

Ellie swallowed and continued to scan over the pages, forcing her eyes to focus even as her head throbbed in protest.

Whenever she saw things…well, it didn't usually end in the most pleasant manner.

If she could somehow figure out what was to happen before it actually happened then perhaps she could bypass any potential danger.

For everyone.

"I wondered if you'd still be here,"

The voice was soft, but no less grating than it had been earlier and Ellie bit back her own groan of annoyance as she looked up to see Klaus standing before her, arms folded and eyes analyzing her carefully.

He wore a good mask, she conceded, noting how he gave nothing away. His face remained neutral, his eyes assessing as he watched her.

It made Ellie wary.

And it annoyed her a little too.

"I don't really see how it's any of your business" she remarked softly, a bit a bite in her tone as she leveled her gaze at the tall, blonde man, "You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me earlier, and—frankly—I return the same sentiment, so if you could just leave me alone then I'd appreciate it."

"You know, that book is hardly the most exciting read," Klaus remarked, stepping forward, his arms falling to his side as he strode towards that small table where Ellie sat, pointedly ignoring her earlier remark. "There are plenty of more interesting recounting of the formation of the academy. Why didn't you pick of those instead?"

His tone, while still stiff, formal, and rather pretentious (if she had to pick a criticism of it) wasn't as condemning as it had been the first time.

This sent warning bells ringing in Ellie's ears and she eyed the man before her with suspicion.

Just what did he think he was getting at?

And more importantly, why it did even matter to him?

"I seem to recall that you wanted nothing to do with me" She retorted, "What would it matter what I chose to read? It's not that it bears any significance on your conscience I'm certain."

"Indeed it does not." Klaus muttered, leveling his gaze at Ellie, "But that doesn't mean I can't judge you based on your book choice. I was hoping you'd be smarter than the rest of the lot, but I've come to find that you're stuck on insignificant details rather than perfecting your skills and attempting to grow as a wizard. What a pity."

Ellie's mouth fell open lightly and she glowered at the man who took a seat across from her, blue eyes glittering dangerously as a smirk played on his lips.

Did he think this was funny?

Did he think his behavior endeared him to anyone?

"Do you think people find you attractive when your ego gets in the way of your mouth?" she muttered, turning back to her book, her hands playing lightly with the frayed spine and the dry pages.

The book was old. Very old. And she wanted to know why it was supposed to matter to her.

What was she supposed to learn from the book.

"I hardly care what others think of me," Klaus' voice was softer though still haughty and formal. "But I am curious to see why the headmaster elected such a student as you. What talents do you possess? And why does this particular tome pique your interest so?"

Ellie looked up again as the man's long fingers reached towards her, and rested lightly atop the gold filigree text and the crude map on the topmost page that she'd been looking at.

The girl's eyes widened as her heart rate increased.

Images immediately swirled in her mind's eye, causing her head to throb painfully.

She saw trees this time.

A tower?

Stars.

And a shadow…a glimmer of a face, though she couldn't make out the features quite yet.

It was too blurry…

"Miss Way?"

There was also a lake. She could almost see the way the water lapped against the shoreline, licking against the cool grass that swayed gently in the invisible breeze that she knew was there.

"Miss Way."

* * *

An alarm resounded in him as Klaus watched the girl stiffen, her eyes glossing over as she seemed to stare at something far away.

Her thoughts had pulled her inward, he noted, as he leaned forward, taking in the pale cheeks and the furrowed brow. The girl was concentrating on something rather…profound.

And then she winced.

"Miss Way?"

No response. The girl didn't even move and Klaus observed, with some degree of concern, that her breathing had shallowed, while her hands had balled into fists.

There was certainly something bothering her.

Something wasn't right. And Klaus knew that this wasn't just a reaction to his presence. No, there was something more significant taking place.

He briefly wondered if it had to do with her magical acuity.

Perhaps…

His eyes scanned the girl's features his concern doubled as he noticed she'd stopped breathing altogether. Her lids had started to droop.

And she winced again.

"Miss Way."

This time his tone was more firm as he leaned forward, grabbing onto the girl's wrist, giving her a light shake. When she didn't respond, the young man rose to his feet and grasped the girl's shoulders, giving her a firmer shake.

"Miss Way!"

* * *

Ellie blinked, trying to clear her vision and met with the concerned glare of Klaus Goldstein. She felt the pressure of his grip on her shoulders.

She sucked in a few gasping breaths and pulled away from the man, stumbling to her feet.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest at the feeling—the feeling those images evoked.

Dread.

Fear.

Panic.

Something was coming. Something sinister. She could…sense it somehow.

"Are you alright?"

Ellie blinked again and looked at Klaus, clamping her mouth into a hard line as she nodded silently.

She was never one to discuss this particular…talent with others and certainly wouldn't entertain the thought of discussing this with someone who so obviously disliked her.

"I'm fine." She remarked finally, being met with a skeptical gaze of her would-be buddy.

They stood, a table between them, neither willing to blink or back down. Ellie, stood as straight as she was able, with her head throbbing as it was.

She winced as a particularly painful jolt lanced behind her eyes.

Klaus sighed.

"You're a terrible liar" he retorted, "But I won't press the matter. At least not yet. Let's take care of that concussion if we might?"

"I said I was fine."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her response and smirked.

"And I told you that you were a terrible liar. I know you've done nothing for that headache and if you aren't careful then you'll make it worse. Not a good start to your studies here if you intend to pass your classes."

"What if I don't intend to stay?" Ellie bit back, reaching for the book, slamming the large work shut as she glowered at Klaus' overbearing and smug face. "Wouldn't that be a benefit to you?"

Klaus, to his credit and the consistency of his character, nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it would," he noted lightly, also reaching for the book, plucking it from Ellie's grip, "But I've never been one to simply give people a pass. What fun would it be to simply have you run off without giving your full effort? At least I'll know that you're inept of your own accord and not because of anything I did."

He tucked the book under his arm and gave her a sidelong glance, gesturing for her to follow after him.

"The way I see it, we're stuck together for the time being. We may as well be honest about things and attempt to make this work. That way, once your trial's over with and you're on your way back home, you can blame yourself instead of me—which is something you seem rather keen to do in the short time I've known you."

Ellie quirked a brow at the man.

"I could say the same to you, you know." She bit back.

"Indeed you could" Klaus nodded in agreement, "But I hardly care. Nor do I have my entire academic career on the line. I'm already well into my studies. The only effect this whole situation can have on my success is if you fail as a student. I can't allow that. I'll need to train an assess your abilities and attempt to teach you how to succeed. If you succeed, then I succeed. IF you fail your trial, then it won't bear any significance to me after that. But until then, you need to perform well."

He gestured for her to follow again.

"But first, tea. It's a wonderful cure of headaches. Let's go to my office. We can talk more there, develop a schedule and list of expectations."

"No thank you."

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes at the anticipated response. He knew he was pressing her patience (and part of him relished in the way her cheeks flushed in annoyance at his behavior) but he also knew that despite her stubborn and aloof behavior, the girl was truly hurting.

Her eyes still appeared slightly unfocused and he could see the faintest markings of a bruise, though it was well hidden by her hairline.

And, though he was reticent to admit it, her welfare concerned him. At least right now it did since she'd been injured under his watch.

And that was a critical failure on his part. Klaus prided himself on perfection, attentiveness, and decorum.

This created an issue then, given the abominable nature in which he'd unsuccessfully prevented the girl from encountering danger.

An issue he needed to remedy.

Klaus sighed.

If only the girl would allow it without causing another contentious and fiery debate between them.

She was truly a stubborn creature.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her petulant nature.

"I mean to enact a truce of sorts, Miss Way. I don't like this situation any more than you do, but Randolph insists that I look after you for now. And you are considered my partner and buddy—" he winced at the word, "while you're at this academy, so it's important that we at least attempt to work together."

The girl still appeared skeptical but then she winced again and Klaus turned more fully to face her, taking a step closer.

"Listen," he swallowed lightly, tamping down his annoyance at having to explain this to her again…and having to admit his own failing. "You're hurt. I can see it in your eyes. The tea will do you good. At least come for that."

* * *

It took a full ten minutes to convince the girl to follow after him and ten more for her to even attempt to drink the tea he set before her. She'd given him a skeptical glare and pursed her lips, watching as he brewed the tea and enacted the calming spell to enhance the aromatics and effectiveness of the warm beverage.

And though she said nothing, Klaus could see the hesitation and suspicion warring in her eyes. She didn't trust him, that was certain.

Not that he trusted her much either, if he were being honest.

But eventually, as he managed to keep his composure and spoke softly to the girl, Eleanor Way eased back into the soft, crimson cushion of the chair nearest the fireplace and slowly sipped the Chamomile tea he'd given her, with a charm to help with her headache.

They sat in silence, she drinking her tea with her eyes fixated on the fire that flickered brightly, licking the logs, curling about them and enveloping them in a heated kiss, and he fixated on studying her.

Her chestnut hair was slightly disheveled, tendrils coming loose from their ties. Her face had gained some of its color back and Klaus noted the smattering of freckles across her cheeks, highlighted even more by the orange-ish glow of the firelight.

She certainly seemed unremarkable-at least visually-but he was reminded of her use of the earth moving spell the previous night and knew that beneath the surface there was a power the bubbled and pulsed.

The greater question was, however, how much of her visage before him was an act? Was she sincerely that naive and inexperienced?

The absurdity of that nearly made Klaus snort derisively.

He frowned from his position behind his desk and returned to his notebook, jotting down a few more notes.

A few more observations.

And a few more theories about why Eleanor Way reacted the way she did in the library and why she was obviously hiding something.

And what powers she possessed and how it would impact his ability to protect her from whatever danger Randolph saw in her future.

But, more importantly, what danger her powers would bring to this university and the students here. He had a priority to protect the school from any attack.

Even if it meant outing this girl's power and manipulating her into trusting him so he could do so.

If she were a danger to the school, he needed to stop her before she could cause more damage no matter what Randolph might think or say.

Something was definitely wrong with the girl. Something sinister surrounded her. And he was determined to figure out just what it was.

Klaus' pen hovered above his notebook as he peered at the girl again, noting her pursed lips and her pointed refusal to make eye contact with him.

He watched her for a moment longer before making another note.

 _Plans to neutralize the threat: Identify and destroy the girl's powers._


End file.
